Ultraman One (Continuity)
It is a new Ultraman series after Climatic battle!Ultraman One and Reuz vs Faust.It serves as a sequel to the previous movie. Characters Ultras and their allies *Ultraman One *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Ginga *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Zoffy *Ultraman Taro *Mother of Ultra *Father of Ultra *Ultraman King *Ultraman Noa(as the form of Ultraman Nexus) *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Reuz *Ultimate Force Zero Dark Ultras *Ultraman Belial *One Darkness *Darkclops *Dark Hazel *Dark Hexa Aliens *Alien Guts *Alien Mephilas *Alien Temporer Humans Force *SACD(Social Association Civil Defense) *One Otari *Pending Season 1 *Episode 1: New light Warrior *Episode 2: Summer Weather *Episode 3: Long Lost Friend *Episode 4: Bravery *Episode 5: The Inspector *Episode 6: Evil Clone P1 *Episode 7: Evil Clone P2 *Episode 8: Dark Ultra Brothers Season 2 *Episode 9:The Fusion Monster *Episode 10:Ghost Phamton *Episode 10 Special:Xena Pride * Episode 10X:Xena's Final Battle * Episode 11:Return of One Darkness *Episode 12:One Darkness Game *Episode 12 X:Father and Son Season 3 Special movie: Ultraman One Special: Clashing between good and evil. *Episode 13:Crucifix.(Alien Guts&Giga saving One) *Episode 14:Deathamtch battle(Final Battle&Redeem to Light of One Darkness) *Episode 14X:Giga,One Darkness Tag Team *Eoisode 15:Final Part 1 *Episode 16:Final Part 2 * Episode 17final):Fight for the future Movies *Climatic Battle : Ultraman One and Reuz vs Faust. *Ultraman One: Rises of the dark.(This movie serves as the tribute the Ultraman Ginga:Theater Special which is 45 minutes.)maybe canceling *Ultraman One:Ultra Royal Battle.All Ultramans Reunion Together against evil. *Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus:Darkness Corruption:Halfway through. *Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown:Completed. Theme songs Opening Theme *Shine,Ultraman One(My own song creation, lyrics will be done soon after) Battle Theme *Ultraman Ginga No Ultra(Ultraman Ginga Battle Theme) Ending Theme *Starlight(Ginga Ending Theme) *Voyager(Ultraman Zero Theme) Plot Evil continues: Belial was defeated by the Ultramen that live two scar on his eyes.He was full with anger and he vow that he will seek vengeance on the Ultras. Belail then used the Minus energy he have create to form a clone of Ultraman One, One Darkness.Belial said to one of the Darkclops"Find Faust, I want him back!"The Darkclops then went towards Reuz universe to find Reuz. Belial then disappeared with his large spaceship to a far away land. Episode Links: Episode 1: ☀http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_One:_Episode_1 Episode 1:New light warrior The Earth was bustling in streets as there is some things wrong with the plasma spark.One decides to go to Earth to protect Earth.The new defense force SACD were helping the Earth.The evil giant, created by Darkness Figure(Belial) known as. One Darkness had merged with SACD members, Kato Mosa.Alien Zetton was seen terminating the humans as Kato Mosa binked at him as he shot lighting at the other members. Alien Zetton unleash the new Spider Zetton with eight legs and arms.He shoot Spiderlings to attack One and Zena. The warrior, Ultraman One had come to save the Earth as the fight starts. One was seen weakened and he was being defeated by Spider Zetton as Spider Zetton was shot by a Ray of light.The Ultra known as Ultraman Xena as he is One friend.They both defeated the Spider Zetton as it exploded.One was happy as Xena left the Earth, One later merge with One Otari to be his human host. The end. Cancellation of Episodes,Movies,Side Stories 2 side stories have been offical cancelled,3 movies are cancelled,10 Episodes of One and extra episodes are cancelled. Reason:Time limited and completed it by this August. Trivia None. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultra Series